The Dark Lady Or The Lover?
by lughnasadhfirecat
Summary: A woman is highly conflicted and worried after the Final War. Who is she The Dark Lady or The Lover ?
1. Who Am I?

þÿI looked into his eyes and knew this would be are last meeting for awhile; he was on to us. I was married to lord Voldemort who had taken over the wizarding world and he was married to Raven a very loyal follower of the Dark Lord ; in fact, she was in his inner circle. We were secretly seeing each other, we were in love. Though lately we have been fearing that Voldemort has been suspicious of our deep, dark secret. I was very stressed currently because not only was the Dark Lord on to our hidden love but I'm almost positive that I'm pregnant. If I am; indeed, pregnant then I can not be sure to who the child belongs because I have been sharing my bed with both my husband and m lover. In one way, I hope that the child belongs to Draco, my lover because I truly love him. On the other hand, though I hope that the child's father is my husband because if it is not his he could find out and everything could be destroyed. Either way, there was a problem, an imperfection. But what had my life become besides imperfections since Voldemort's takeover? I was scared and so I voiced my thoughts and worries to the man I knew would care the most, my lover. He listened carefully and then gave me a look of deep sadness for me. I told him not to worry because there was no need, things would end up how they would whether or not he worried. I also said I'm worrying enough for the both of us right now, or maybe it is the three of us, we'll soon find out. Tonight after you leave into the darkness I will cast a spell to see whether I am with child or not. "Why wait till I leave" he asked in a whisper like it was forbidden to ask such a question. I answered him in the same secretive whisper and I said " because I don't want you to see me cry ". He nodded in a way that showed he understood, then he lifted his slender fingers to my face and caressed my skin. He knew it might be days or even weeks till we next met in this hidden place beneath the autumn trees. As we joined together once more in a fit of passion and love he said that he wished we could slip into another universe; in which, we could be together without all the lies and deceit that shrouded us now. I also wished we could but I knew that I had to face reality, or what was left of it in this twisted world my husband ( I shuddered as I thought of him again in my private time with my lover ) had created for us, his marionettes to dance to the tune of his sick fantasies. I was so tired, tired of fighting the darkness that he was, tired of trying to hold on to the love I had with another man, tired of worrying, tired of questioning, tired of well... just being tired. So I just disregarded the little voice in my head telling me that I could very well get caught and I fell asleep in my lovers arms. I awoke remembering the way I had fallen asleep and I wondered if he was still here. I turned to look and saw him right next to me in bed. So we hadn't been caught after all. What a wonderful feeling it is to wake up like this, right next to the man you love. My thoughts of my lover stopped in their tracks suddenly when I remembered that my husband would be missing me soon . I had lunch with him today and by the looks of the sky outside it was around 10:00 A.M. I woke my lover from his gentle, peaceful slumber and bid him goodbye for the time being. I hurried through the forest, my dress rustling against the fallen red, orange, and brown leaves. I walked to the old oak and pushed open what looked like the bark of the grand tree but; in fact, was a door back to the castle. 


	2. Diner With The Devil

þÿ I   w a l k e d   q u i c k l y   t h r o u g h   t h e   h a l l s   t o   m y   c h a m b e r s .   O n c e   t h e r e ,   I   s h o w e r e d ,   d r e s s e d ,   a n d   d i d   a l l   t h e   o t h e r   t h i n g s   I   n e e d e d   t o   d o   t o   g e t   r e a d y   s u c h   a s   a p p l y i n g   s o m e   m a k e u p .   A f t e r   t h a t   I   s c a m p e r e d   t h r o u g h   t h e   e c h o i n g   h a l l s   o f   t h e   c a s t l e   t o w a r d s   t h e   d i n i n g   a r e a   w h e r e   a l l   r o m a n t i c   m e a l s   w e r e   s e r v e d .   O n e   m a y   a s k   h o w   I   c o u l d   j u s t   w a l k   i n   t h a t   r o o m   f r o m   b e i n g   w i t h   m y   l o v e r   a n d   t h e n   a c t   r o m a n t i c   a n d   s m i l e   a t   m y   h u s b a n d .   
   
   I   o n c e   w o u l d   h a v e   a s k e d   t h e   s a m e   b u t   n o w   I   w a s   a   m a s t e r   c r a f t s m a n   l i k e   a   s m i t h   s h a r p e n i n g   h i s   t o o l s   I   w a s   s h a r p e n i n g   m y   l i e s ,   m y   c u n n i n g ,     f l i r t a t i o u s n e s s ,   d e c e i t f u l   l i e s .   B y   d a y   I   w a s   T h e   D a r k   L a d y   a n d   b y   n i g h t   I   w a s   t h e   s i m p l e   l o v e r .   
   
   T h e   r e a l   q u e s t i o n   h e r e   i s   w h e t h e r   I   r e a l l y   k n e w   m y   s e l f   a t   a l l   a n y m o r e   a n d   t h e   a n s w e r   w a s   e v e n   m o r e   c o n t r o v e r s i a l   b e c a u s e   i t   w a s   a n   u n s u r e   o n e .   I n   t h e   m o r n i n g   l a t e l y   I   w o u l d   l o o k   d e e p   i n t o   m y   e y e s   t h r o u g h   t h e   m i r r o r   a n d   s e e   i f   I   c o u l d   s e e   t h e   p e r s o n   I   o n c e   k n e w   m y s e l f   a s ;   t h e   l o v i n g ,   c a r i n g ,   g i r l f r i e n d   o f   R o n   W e a s l e y   a n d   b e s t   f r i e n d   o f   H a r r y   P o t t e r .     
   
 B u t   n o w   t h e y   w e r e   b o t h   d e a d   a n d   w h a t   w a s   I   b u t   j u s t   a   h o l l o w   s h e l l   o f   m y   f o r m e r   s e l f ?   W h e n   I   w a s   a r o u n d   m y   h u s b a n d ,   t h i s . . . . .   c r e a t u r e   I   c o u l d n ' t   b r e a t h e   b e c a u s e   I   k n e w   h e   h a d   k i l l e d   e v e r y o n e   c l o s e   t o   m e   e x c e p t   f o r   D r a c o   a n d   h e   c o u l d   b e   g o n e   i n   a   s e c o n d   l i k e   a l l   t h e   r e s t .   
   
   A l s o   I   k n e w   t h a t   h i s   s p a w n   c o u l d   b e   g r o w i n g   i n s i d e   m y   b o d y   r i g h t   n o w .   B u t   w h e t h e r   t h e   c h i l d ,   i f   t h e r e   w a s   o n e   w a s   h i s   o r   n o t   I   w o u l d   s t i l l   l o v e   i t .   T h o u g h   I   s t i l l   d i d   w i s h   w i t h   a l l   m y   f i b e r ,   b e i n g ,   s o u l   h e a r t ,   a n d   m i n d   t h a t   t h e   c h i l d   w a s   D r a c o ' s ,   i f   t h e r e   w a s   a   c h i l d ,   i n   t h e   f i r s t   p l a c e .   
   
   T o m o r r o w   I   h a d   t o   f i n d   o u t   w h e t h e r   I   w a s   p r e g n a n t   o r   n o t   a n d ;   i f   s o ,   w h o ' s   c h i l d   i t   w a s .   I   c a n ' t   b e l i e v e   h o w   n e r v o u s   a n d   s c a r e d   t h i s   i s   m a k i n g   m e .   I   w i s h   I   c o u l d   b e   i n   D r a c o ' s   a r m s   r i g h t   n o w   i n s t e a d   o f   w i t h   t h i s   v i l e   b e i n g .   I   s t o p p e d   a l l   m y   h o r r i d   t h o u g h t s   a n d   b e g a n   t o   e a t   t h e   a p r i c o t   i n   f r o n t   o f   m e .   I   s a i d   t o   m y   h u s b a n d   "   h o w   w a s   y o u r   d a y   t o d a y   ? "   
   
   H e   r e s p o n d e d   b a c k   w i t h   t h e   u s u a l   "   i t   w a s   o k a y ,   h o w   w a s   y o u r s " .     I   s a i d   " m i n e   w a s   f i n e   t o o   "   t h e n   I   a s k e d   "   S o   i s   t h e r e   a   r e a s o n   f o r   t h i s   m e e t i n g " ?   H e   a n s w e r e d   "   Y e s   t h e r e   i s ,   s i n c e   I   w o u l d   l i k e   a n   h e i r   f r o m   y o u   I   w a n t e d   t o   s e e   i f   y o u   w e r e   p o s s i b l y   a l r e a d y   p r e g n a n t   w i t h   m y   c h i l d " .   
   
   " O k   t h e n   p e r f o r m   t h e   s p e l l   I   s a i d " .     H e   c a s t   t h e   s p e l l   a n d   m y   s t o m a c h   g l o w e d   a   d e e p   p u r p l e   a n d   I   f e l l   b a c k   o n t o   t h e   g r o u n d   a n d   p a s s e d   o u t . 


	3. My Dream Came True It Was You

þÿ I   w o k e   u p   i n   a   r o o m   I   d i d n ' t   r e c o g n i z e   i t   w a s   V o l d e m o r t ' s   r o o m   a s   h e   s a i d .   I   a s k e d   h i m   w h y   m y   s t o m a c h   h a d   g l o w e d   t h a t   p u r p l e   c o l o r   a n d   w h y   I   p a s s e d   o u t .   H e   a n s w e r e d   a n d   s a i d   t h a t   t h e   c o l o r   m e a n t   I   w a s   p r e g n a n t   a n d   h a d   b e e n   f o r   t w o   m o n t h s .   H e   a l s o   s a i d   h e   d i d n ' t   r e m e m b e r   u s   b e i n g   i n t i m a t e   a r o u n d   t h a t   t i m e   b u t   h e   w a s   p r o b a b l y   j u s t   f o r g e t t i n g   o n e   n i g h t   o r   s o m e t h i n g .   
   
   H e   a l s o   t o l d   m e   t h a t   w h y   I   h a d   p a s s e d   o u t   w a s   a c t u a l l y   j u s t   a n   o d d   c o i n c i d e n c e   t o   d o   w i t h   t h e   p r e g n a n c y .   I   k n e w   a f t e r   t h i s   t a l k   t h a t   I ;   i n d e e d ,   w a s   p r e g n a n t   b y   D r a c o ,   m y   l o v e r .   I   a s k e d   t o   w a l k   a r o u n d   t h e   c a s t l e   a n d   r i g h t   o u t s i d e   t h e   b o u n d s   w h e r e   t h e   p r o t e c t i o n   o n   i t   s t i l l   w o r k e d .     
   
 H e   a g r e e d   t o   l e t   m e   t a k e   a   w a l k   t o   c l e a r   m y   h e a d .   I   l e f t   a n d   w a l k e d   t o   D r a c o ' s   c h a m b e r s   w h e r e   I   k n o c k e d   o n   t h e     d o o r   t h r e e   t i m e s ,   o u r   s i g n a l   f o r   c a l l i n g   t h e   o t h e r   o n e   t o   m e e t   u s   o u t s i d e   t h e   c a s t l e ,   i n   o u r   h i d i n g   s p o t .   I   w a l k e d   q u i c k l y   t h e r e   w o n d e r i n g   w h a t   I   w a s   g o i n g     t o   s a y .     I   w a l k e d   t h r o u g h   t h e   t r a p   d o o r   a n d   o u t   o f   t h e   t r e e   t o   o u r   s e c r e t   m e e t i n g   p l a c e .   i   w a i t e d   f o r   a b o u t   t e n   m i n u t e s   a n d   t h e n   h e   w a l k e d   u p   t o   m e   a n d   s a t   d o w n   i n   f r o n t   o f   m e .   
   
   H e   a s k e d   w h a t   I   w a n t e d   t o   s e e   h i m   f o r .   I   a n s w e r e d   t h a t   V o l d e m o r t   h a d   c a s t   t h e   s p e l l   o n   m y   t o   t e l l   i f   I   w a s   w i t h   c h i l d .   H e   a s k e d   m e   w h a t   t h e   r e s u l t   w a s   a n d   I   a n s w e r e d   t h a t   I   w a s   d e f i n i t e l y   p r e g n a n t .   H e   q u e s t i o n e d   w h o   t h e   f a t h e r   w a s   a n d   I   t o l d   h i m   t h a t   I   w a s   1 0 0    s u r e   i t   w a s   h i m .   I   t o l d   h i m   I   w a s   2   m o n t h s   a l o n g   a n d   t h e   t i m i n g   w o u l d   i n   n o   w a y   f i g u r e   o u t   t o   a d d   u p   w i t h   V o l d e m o r t   b e i n g   t h e   f a t h e r .     
   
 H e   s m i l e d   a n d   h u g g e d   m e .   I   s t a r t e d   t o   c r y   a n d   h e   a s k e d   m e   w h y   I   w a s   c r y i n g   s o   I   a n s w e r e d   t h a t   I   w a s   s o   r e l i e v e d   a n d   t h a t   t h e y   w e r e   t e a r s   o f   j o y .   H e   a s k e d   m e   t o   p r o m i s e   h i m   t h a t   w h e n   t h e   c h i l d   w a s   b o r n   h e   c o u l d   b e   t h e r e   a n d   t h a t   s o m e t i m e s   w h e n   I   w o u l d   v i s i t   h i m   a f t e r   s h e / h e   w a s   b o r n   I   w o u l d   b r i n g   s h e / h e   a l o n g .     
   
 I   a g r e e d   a n d   s a i d   i t   w o u l d   b e   m y   p l e a s u r e .   I   c l o s e d   m y   e y e s   a n d   f e l t   h i m   w r a p   h i s   a r m   a r o u n d   m y   s t o m a c h   w i t h   h i s   h a n d   r e s t i n g   o n   i t .   I   f e l t   l i k e   m a y b e   t h i n g s   w o u l d   t u r n   o u t   o k a y   a f t e r   a l l .   I   w o u l d n ' t   g e t   m y   p e r f e c t   l i f e   b u t   m a y b e   I   w a s   o k a y   w i t h   t h a t .   M a y b e   I   c o u l d   a c c e p t   w h a t   I   h a d   n o w .     
   
 I   k i s s e d   t h e   t o p   o f   h i s   h e a d   a n d   w o n d e r e d   h o w   t h i s   c h i l d   I   w a s   c a r r y i n g   w o u l d   t u r n   o u t .   W o u l d   t h e y   b e   n o r m a l   a f t e r   l i v i n g   i n   t h e   l i f e   I   w a s   a l r e a d y   i n ?   I   w a s   s c a r e d   f o r   m y   c h i l d   i n   t h i s   w o r l d ;   i t   w a s   n o   w o r l d   f o r   a   c h i l d ,   y e t   i t   w a s   g o i n g   t o   h a v e   t o   b e .   I   a s k e d   D r a c o   i f   j u s t   f o r   t o n i g h t   w e   c o u l d   g o   t o   h i s   c h a m b e r s   a n d   s l e e p   i n   e a c h   o t h e r ' s   a r m s .   H e   r e p l i e d   t h a t   w e   c o u l d .   
   
   W e   w a l k e d   h u r r i e d l y   t o   t h e   c a s t l e ' s   s e c r e t   e n t r a n c e   a n d   f r o m   t h e r e   i n t o   t h e   c a s t l e   a n d   t o   D r a c o ' s   c h a m b e r s .   O n c e   t h e r e   h e   t o o k   a l l   h i s   c l o t h e s   o f f   u n t i l   h e   w a s   j u s t   i n   h i s   b o x e r s .   I   t o o k   t h a t   a s   m y   c u e   t o   t a k e   m y   c l o t h e s   o f f   o n l y   k e e p i n g   m y   b r a   a n d   u n d e r w e a r   o n .     
   
 H e   p u l l e d   t h e   s h e e t s   d o w n   a n d   w e   b o t h   c l i m b e d   i n   t o   t h e   k i n g   s i z e d   b e d   w i t h   s a t i n   s h e e t s .   H e   p u l l e d   m e   t o   h i m   a n d   w r a p p e d   h i s   a r m s   g e n t l y   a r o u n d   m y   w a i s t .   I   r e s t e d   m y   h e a d   o n   h i s   s t r o n g   c h e s t .   H e   t h e n   s t a r t e d   r u n n i n g   h i s   h a n d   o v e r   m y   h a i r   s o f t l y . 


End file.
